W mojej głowie
by piorkofinista
Summary: Czego boi się Tron?


Cisza, która zaległa na placu sprawiła, że pierwszy raz od początku istnienia bałem się. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć nieprzyjazne pomruki tłumu. Przez przybierający na sile odgłos niezadowolenia przebijały się pojedyncze słowa: zdrajca, morderca...

_- Miałem rację, stary przyjacielu. Jak widzisz, od początku miałem rację_ - czułem jego chłodną satysfakcję. Nie chciałem tego, ale był przy mnie i miał rację.

System potrzebował swojego prawdziwego bohatera.

…

CLU zawsze był perfekcjonistą. To go różniło od Flynna. To był detal, który zmienił wszystko.

Od pierwszych linijek kodu, każdy z nas miał swoje przeznaczenie. Swoją funkcję, rolę, cel. Teraz widzę, że obojętnie jak bardzo bym się starał, nie miałem wpływu na to kim jestem obecnie. W dniu zdrady tak naprawdę każdy z nas działał zgodnie ze swoim oprogramowaniem. CLU dążył do usunięcia Flynna, który stał w sprzeczności z perfekcją systemu, ja zaś go broniłem zgodnie z moją nadrzędną procedurą ochrony użytkowników. Tego dnia Sieć zbliżyła się do perfekcji, jednak nie dla użytkowników. Ostatni log dotyczący Flynna, pochodzący z mojej niezależnej pamięci pozwalał mi wierzyć, że użytkownik uciekł. A ja byłem zdany na łaskę programu administracyjnego. Umożliwienie ucieczki użytkownikowi niemal kosztowało mnie kasację. Jednak funkcje zabezpieczające moje ostateczne zniszczenie sprawiły, że z przeszło 60% uszkodzeniem kodu nadal istniałem. Moje oprogramowanie rozesłało alert o najwyższym stopniu zagrożenia do zdefiniowanych użytkowników i twórcy mojego oprogramowania. Alan1 nie odpowiedział. Dopiero po wielu cyklach odkryłem, że Sieć tworzył tylko Flynn. Nasz świat był jego sekretem. A mój twórca zapewne nie wiedział o moim funkcjonowaniu. Jego instancja była nic nie znaczącą, pustą grupą „Administrator Alan1". To dlatego Flynn nalegał, żeby wszystkie raporty dotyczące bezpieczeństwa systemu trafiały do niego. Bo nie było nikogo innego.

Naprawa uszkodzonego kodu nie jest bolesna. Jednak jego modyfikacja... to już zupełnie co innego. CLU jako główny program administracyjny posiadał uprawnienia niemal takie same jak Flynn. Z jednym wyjątkiem: nie mógł tworzyć nowych programów. Nie stanowiło to dla niego jednak przeszkody, by w 100% modyfikować oprogramowanie już istniejącego programu. Alan1 podczas tworzenia mnie, zabezpieczył moje oprogramowanie przed nieautoryzowaną zmianą celów i nadrzędnych procedur. CLU nie miał więc uprawnień do usunięcia mojej głównej dyrektywy - ochrony użytkowników. Był jednak zdeterminowany. Kasował kolejne bity mojego kodu, aż dotarł do jądra mojego istnienia. To była agonia. Kiedy poczucie zabezpieczeń dyrektywy głównej zniknęło, a CLU dotknął fragmentu kodu, który stanowił sens mojego istnienia, wszystko się rozpadło. Był tylko ból wywołany milionem komunikatów o odwołaniu do nieistniejących instrukcji, procesów i obiektów.

- Jesteś niezwykle silny, przyjacielu - w głosie CLU brzmiała duma - Cieszę się, że będziesz stał na straży bezpieczeństwa naszego perfekcyjnego systemu.

To było szaleństwo. Nie istniało dla mnie już nic oprócz pragnienia, wręcz potrzeby ochraniania użytkowników. Nie miałem pojęcia jakim sposobem CLU chciał to zmienić. I wtedy program spróbował usunąć kod dyrektywy głównej. Usunąć mnie. Czas odmierzałem w kolejnych próbach nadpisania mojej świadomości. Nie wiem ile milicykli minęło nim program administracyjny się poddał.

- Widzisz jak okropnie niedoskonały był Flynn? Zapewne nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że twoja główna dyrektywa jest niemodyfikowalna. Równie dobrze mógłbyś nosić w sobie kod destabilizujący Sieć i nawet sam Stwórca nie mógłby go zmienić - słowa programu wydawały mi się bełkotem - Nie martw się, stary przyjacielu, naprawię tę usterkę. Nie mogę usunąć twojej bezużytecznej dyrektywy ale utworzę nowe. Nie miną 1024 cykle a zrozumiesz, że prawdziwym celem naszego istnienia jest perfekcyjny system. I razem będziemy czuwać nad nim.

W jego oczach widziałem ekscytację i przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że to Flynn. Ból mieszał mi w głowie.

Przy każdym kolejnym fragmencie kodu tworzonego przez CLU traciłem cząstki mojej świadomości. Przykaz chronienia użytkowników niknął pośród procedur ochrony Sieci. Pojawił się nowy sens dalszego istnienia. Eliminacja zagrożenia. Program administracyjny scalał kod, który jeszcze przed chwilą rozrywał bit po bicie. Jednak wszystko było nie tak. Użytkownicy nie byli zagrożeniem. Fala komunikatów o błędzie sprawiła mi ból. CLU ponownie oglądał każdy kawałek mojego kodu i modyfikował go raz po raz. Kiedy świadomość istnienia użytkowników rozmyła się, ja zapadłem się w ciemność.

…

- Tron, kim ty się stałeś?! Walczyłeś dla użytkowników... - odgłos rozsypanych pikseli skasowanego programu wprawił mnie w oszołomienie i dezorientację. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, gdzie jestem i dlaczego ktoś skasował młody, niezdegenerowany program. Stałem otoczony przez jeden z najmłodszych zespołów programów ochronnych. Teraz było ich już tylko siedmioro. Znałem ich wszystkich, byli moimi uczniami. Nie rozumiałem dlaczego mają wyciągnięte dyski. Dostrzegłem szczątki ósmego programu leżące przede mną i zrozumiałem. Moje ciało przybrało bojową pozycję.

- To CLU niszczy Sieć. Miałeś chronić to, co stworzył Flynn!

_- Przecież ja to wiem!_ - krzyczałem, ale z moich ust nie wydobył się żaden dźwięk. Moje ciało zaatakowało. Przez chwilę czułem się jak na treningu walki. Do momentu, kiedy jeden z moich uczniów nie osłonił się dostatecznie prędko i po chwili piksele jego ciała leżały na ziemi. Już w tym momencie wiedziałem, że wszystkie młodziki będą skasowane przed upływem kilkunastu mikrocykli. Chciałem powstrzymać ciało, które choć moje, podlegało obcej świadomości. Nie mogłem uratować młodych programów ochrony. Oszołomiony patrzyłem przez oczy, nad którymi nie miałem władzy. Dopiero teraz poczułem obcą mi determinację i wręcz palące pragnienie ochrony Sieci. Zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jestem sam. Poczułem przekonanie, jego przekonanie, że bezpieczeństwo systemu wymaga eliminacji tych programów. Moje ciało było efektywne, on był efektywny. Po wypełnionym zadaniu ruszyliśmy w stronę Wieży Głównej. Tam miały miejsce wszystkie działania administrujące.

W drodze zauważyłem, że moje obwody zmieniły kolor na pomarańczowy. Nawet mój charakterystyczny obwód o kształcie litery T jarzył się blaskiem o tej samej barwie. Szliśmy bezpośrednio do sali kontroli. Mieliśmy pewność, że tam zastaniemy CLU. Gdy weszliśmy do środka program administracyjny przeglądał raporty stabilności systemu. Na dźwięk naszych kroków odwrócił się.

- Cieszę się, że już wróciłeś. Mam kolejne sygnały o próbach rebelii. Tu są informacje o buntownikach - ekran zapełnił się zdjęciami. O nienienienie... Znałem te programy, prawie wszystkie - Oni stanowią zagrożenie Sieci. Musisz ich wyeliminować.

Czułem pragnienie jak najszybszego usunięcia zagrożenia systemu będącego pod moją ochroną, czy raczej pod ochroną tej nadrzędnej świadomości. To było jak przymus.

- Rinzler - moje oczy spojrzały w oczy programu administracyjnego - zrób to szybko.

Cykle mijały a moja obudzona świadomość żyła zamknięta w tej karykaturze programu, którym kiedyś byłem. Oglądałem dziesiątki egzekucji programów znanych mi od pierwszego cyklu Sieci. Egzekucje, które wykonywaliśmy zgodnie z naszym oprogramowaniem. Choć byłem tylko niemym obserwatorem, czułem się winny. Ofiary nie raz krzyczały: "Tron, opamiętaj się! To CLU jest zdrajcą!". Jakbym o tym nie wiedział... Rinzler jednak był modyfikacją stworzoną przez program administracyjny. Dla niego bezpieczeństwo perfekcyjnego systemu było priorytetem. To było jego celem. A zespoły programów ochronnych utworzone przez Flynna były według CLU zagrożeniem. Wkrótce wszystkie zostały wyeliminowane. Tak jak kiedyś symbol T na mojej piersi budził szacunek i nadzieję, tak teraz wywoływał tylko strach. W cyklu, w którym skasowaliśmy ostatniego z moich przyjaciół, zniknął ostatni program pamiętający Trona - program ochrony walczący dla użytkowników. Od tamtego cyklu nie słyszałem już swojego imienia.

Sieć rozwijała się. CLU stale dążył do perfekcji. A my robiliśmy wszystko by nikt tej perfekcji nie zburzył. System był stabilny, wolny od wszelkiego rodzaju robaków, błędnych aplikacji i niespójnych instrukcji. Gdy wśród programów zaczynał narastać niepokój, CLU zarządzał Gry. Oczywiście uczestnikami były programy, które próbowały zakłócić harmonijne funkcjonowanie Sieci. W pierwszych rundach walczyły między sobą. Zwycięzca miał szansę na wolność. Warunkiem ostatecznym było wygranie rundy finałowej, w której to my byliśmy przeciwnikiem. Nikomu się to nie udało.

Gdy kolejne Gry dobiegły końca staliśmy na arenie pośród rozrzuconych fragmentów kodu buntownika. Trybuny pełne były programów skandujących nasze imię. Nasze obwody wypełniała euforia. Sieć była bezpieczna. Zbuntowane programy zniszczyły siebie nawzajem. Dopiero podczas walk na arenie widać było jak bardzo prymitywne były to funkcje. Aby zabezpieczyć swoje istnienie niszczyły swoich dotychczasowych towarzyszy. Ten, który przetrwał skasował wszystkich swoich przyjaciół. Ten program był zdegenerowanym robakiem, CLU miał rację. Kiedy nasz dysk zakończył dysfunkcyjne działanie buntownika, czuliśmy satysfakcję.

_- Jesteśmy zwycięzcą -_ ta myśl w jakiś dziwny sposób wydawała mi się kłamstwem - _Programy nas wielbią. Dajemy im bezpieczeństwo i chronimy Sieć. Dzięki nam system jest perfekcyjny_ - przekonywaliśmy siebie.

Aplauz, który wypełniał arenę sprawił, że pierwszy raz od początku istnienia czuliśmy prawdziwe spełnienie. Rozszalały tłum skandował nasze imię: Rinzler! Rinzler!...

Cykle mijały a Sieć trwała. Nasz świat był perfekcyjny.

I wtedy, w trakcie jednego z zupełnie zwyczajnych cykli pojawił się on. Użytkownik.

Runda finałowa Gier nie różniła się niczym od wszystkich poprzednich. Może jedynie tym, że nasz przeciwnik był wyjątkowo niezdarny. Jakim cudem program nie umiejący trzymać swojego własnego dysku funkcjonował w Sieci? A do tego pokonał inne programy we wcześniejszych rundach? Czuliśmy rozbawienie. Takie nieokreślone funkcje potrafiły dać podczas walki najwięcej rozrywki. I mieliśmy rację, ale możliwe zakończenie tej gry było tylko jedno. Przynajmniej tak myśleliśmy. Jednak czerwona substancja wyciekająca z programu wywołała w nas, wywołała we mnie alert o zagrożeniu bezpieczeństwa... czego?

- Użytkownik... - Rinzler szalał w nas. Komunikat o nieobsługiwanym wyjątku drażnił go i wysyłał nakaz ochrony bezpieczeństwa Sieci. A ja nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że mnie nie było. W ułamku nanocyklu sprawdzałem ostatnie logi pamięci i czułem narastającą panikę. Minęły setki dekad od mojej ostatniej świadomej myśli. Dopiero teraz widziałem, że świadomość nadpisana przez CLU wchłonęła mnie. Nasz kod, wspomnienia, decyzje... Wszystko było w pełni scalone. Czułem się jak po resecie, który trwał tysiące cykli.

To co działo się później... To była walka. Moja i Rinzlera. I chociaż nie miałem na niego realnego wpływu, to jednak mój sprzeciw wywoływał jego dyskomfort. Za to jego argumenty budziły we mnie niepewność i zakłopotanie. Sieć była naszym domem, sensem naszego istnienia. Jej bezpieczeństwo było naszym celem. To było naszym wspólnym obowiązkiem, wręcz potrzebą. Ale ja wiedziałem, że jest coś ważniejszego. Użytkownik. Dla Rinzlera był on jednak zaburzeniem systemu, błędem. Stanowił zagrożenie, które trzeba było wyeliminować.

…

_- Widziałeś jak bardzo zdegenerowana była Sieć zanim CLU ją naprawił_ - szaleństwo wręcz rozsadzało nasze obwody - _Użytkownicy zniszczą system!_

Rinzler przywoływał logi wszystkich zagrożeń i zniszczeń jakie spowodował Flynn. Wiedziałem, że ma rację... Zacząłem czuć narastającą niechęć wobec użytkownika, który chciał zniszczyć nasz świat... Użytkownika, który był zagrożeniem. Wrogiem. STOP! To nie były moje myśli. Flynn był przyjacielem. Nigdy więcej skasowanych przyjaciół. To Rinzler chciał mnie na nowo uciszyć.

_-Walczymy dla Sieci!_ - jego furia nie pozwalała mi myśleć - _Musimy go wyeliminować!_

Czułem rosnącą panikę. Kiedy CLU rozkazał zestrzelić nam statek, którym uciekali użytkownicy, Rinzler błyskawicznie ustawił nas na linii strzału. Nagle tysiące alertów o najwyższym stopniu zagrożenia sparaliżowała nasze ciało. Instrukcje mojej głównej dyrektywy aktywowały się w sytuacji rozkazu skasowania użytkownika. Tego CLU nie przewidział. Statek Użytkowników pozostawał na linii strzału a ja atakowałem Rinzlera całą moją świadomością. Powtarzające się impulsy do wykonania strzału były raz po raz blokowane przez dyrektywę ochrony użytkowników. Rinzler z wściekłością poderwał nasz odrzutowiec i odleciał w górę.

Z niewielkiej odległości widziałem jak CLU atakuje uciekających użytkowników. Jako obserwator tej sytuacji nie mogłem nic zrobić. Rinzler był wściekły, że to nie on wyeliminuje zagrożenie. Nagle, przez ułamek nanocyklu, zobaczyłem szansę. Nie mogłem o tym myśleć, Rinzler dostrzegłby lukę w swoim działaniu. Wywołałem w sobie uczucie nienawiści do użytkowników. Nagle znowu byliśmy jednym. Chcieliśmy zrobić wszystko by zniszczyć Flynna. Nie mogliśmy strzelać, ale mogliśmy sprawić, że statek użytkownika rozbije się o ślad naszego odrzutowca. Z pełną mocą silnika lecieliśmy w kierunku uciekinierów. Dzięki nam Sieć będzie bezpieczna. Osiągniemy cel naszego istnienia. Na chwilę przed minięciem użytkowników, kiedy ich kolizja wydawała się pewna, instrukcje mojej dyrektywy aktywowały się.

- Walczę... dla... użytkowników!

Nasz odrzutowiec minimalnie zwolnił. To wystarczyło by użytkownicy minęli nas dosłownie o piksele siatki. Za to CLU uderzył wprost we wstęgę światła pozostawioną przez nasz odrzutowiec. Oprogramowanie Rinzlera chaotycznie wywoływało instrukcje awaryjne. Straciliśmy kontrolę nad statkiem. Odrzutowiec zdematerializował się, zaczęliśmy spadać i poczułem pęd struktur Sieci. Oprogramowanie Rinzlera cały czas zwracało błąd krytyczny. Ścisnęliśmy w dłoni pałeczkę odrzutowca. Nagle dostrzegłem zbliżającego się CLU. Zaatakował nas, wyrwał zdematerializowany odrzutowiec, uruchomił go i odleciał. Siła zderzenia ze strukturą Morza Symulacji sparaliżowała obwody mojego ciała. Zapadałem się coraz niżej i niżej...

…

Cykle mijały a ja leżałem na samym dnie Sieci, uwieziony w nieaktywnym ciele. Poziom energii malał. Przy przełączeniu w oszczędny tryb Rinzler przeszedł reset. Gdy zniknęły komunikaty o błędzie poczułem ponownie jego obecność. Nie miałem już sił na walkę, z resztą Rinzler również nie. Podczas upadku nastąpiło mechaniczne uszkodzenia kodu i nie byliśmy w stanie wykonać choćby najmniejszego ruchu. Rinzler był spokojny. Tak jak ja, wiedział, że nasze istnienie dobiegało już końca. Czułem jego żal, niezrozumienie i wstyd. Przeglądaliśmy wspólnie logi z ostatnich cykli. To co wydarzyło się od czasu pojawienia się młodego użytkownika było dla Rinzlera przerażające. Winą za zniszczenie wielu programów, prawidłowo funkcjonujących w systemie obarczał siebie. Jego odczucia były tak podobne do moich, gdy patrzyłem na kasację wszystkich programów, które kiedyś znałem. W pierwszym momencie byłem zadowolony, że cierpi jak ja kiedyś. Ale tak naprawdę cierpieliśmy obaj. Sieć była również moim domem. Obaj wypełniliśmy instrukcje naszego oprogramowania ale i tak obaj byliśmy przegrani. Kasacja z braku energii jest przerażająca. Obwody przestają przesyłać informacje. Świadomość funkcjonowania rozpada się bit po bicie. Nie chcieliśmy tego. Podsunąłem wizję przejścia w stan uśpienia. Lepiej, byśmy nie mieli świadomości tego co nadejdzie. Pierwszy raz od początku naszej koegzystencji poczułem lekki strumień… akceptacji? Zrozumienia? Żaden z nas nie chciał być teraz sam.

_- Miałem rację przyjacielu, teraz to widzisz?_ - jego myśli przenikał żal - _To nie jest świat użytkowników a programy nie są ich przyjaciółmi. Nie wiedzą czym jest perfekcja i niszczą to, co utworzą. Jak zatem mogą cenić nasz świat i jego perfekcję? Ale nie ma to już znaczenia_ - nie wiedziałem co na to odpowiedzieć.

Tak naprawdę nie było potrzeby odpowiadać czegokolwiek.

Rinzler przywołał archiwalne logi z jakiegoś patrolu rubieży. Wspomnienie szybkości i poczucie dawno przeżywanej euforii pochłonęło nas. W oddali oglądanego wspomnienia niesamowitym blaskiem jarzyło się największe miasto Sieci. W okresie swojej największej świetności. Piękne. Perfekcyjne.

…

Obudziłem się sam. Dezorientacja pogłębiła się, kiedy tuż obok mnie zobaczyłem Flynna.

- No nareszcie! Już się bałem, że oprócz tej pirackiej modyfikacji usunąłem też ciebie. Alan ma parszywy sposób kodowania. Nie sposób się w nim ogarnąć. - użytkownik śmiał się a ja nic nie rozumiałem. Nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że patrzę w kierunku, w którym chcę patrzeć. Na próbę podniosłem dłoń. Moje palce poruszały się zgodnie z moją wolą. Usiadłem. Flynn coś mówił ale nie słuchałem go. Miałem pełną władzę nad własnym ciałem. Nie byłem już więźniem. Przywołałem w pamięci archiwalne logi. Szybki przegląd uświadomił mi, że... pamiętam wszystko. Czułem się bardzo źle.

- Tron - dźwięk mojego imienia wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia - czy wszystko w porządku?

Nic nie było w porządku, chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale tylko przytaknąłem użytkownikowi.

- Czuję się tylko jakbym nie w pełni był sobą.

- Nie martw się przyjacielu. Akurat teraz jesteś bardziej sobą niż przez ostatnie tysiące cykli - Flynn poklepał mnie po plecach. CLU nigdy tego nie robił.

Użytkownik ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

- No chodź - zawołał.

Ruszyłem za użytkownikiem.

Szliśmy ulicami miasta. Flynn cały czas mówił, gestykulował i śmiał się. Użytkownik cieszył się z odzyskania wolności i przywrócenia używalności Sieci. Opowiadał o wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce po pościgu CLU. Użytkownicy wydostali się z Sieci i z poziomu ich świata przejęli administrowanie Siecią. CLU został dezaktywowany i przeniesiony do archiwum systemu. Wszystkie programy skasowane od czasu jego zdrady zostały przywrócone do momentu z ostatnich logów. Modyfikacje naniesione przez CLU zostały cofnięte a oryginalne oprogramowanie naprawione. Takie rozwiązanie było według Flynna najlepsze.

Użytkownik chciał dać mi czas na odnalezienie się w tej nowej-starej rzeczywistości. Odprowadziłem go do portalu.

- Jestem spokojny zostawiając Sieć pod twoją ochroną - skrzywiłem się, słysząc to - Jesteś głównym programem ochrony. Zawsze nim byłeś.

- Nie jestem pewien czy to dobry pomysł. Programy nie będą z tego zadowolone.

- Będą. W końcu jesteś Tron, największy bohater Sieci! - entuzjazm widoczny w oczach Flynna był szczery, jednak ja go nie podzielałem.

Idąc prze miasto widziałem spojrzenia rzucane w moim kierunku. Widziałem nieufność, strach i pogardę. Użytkownik nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Flynn, ja... - sam nie wiedziałem, co chciałem mu powiedzieć. Chyba po prostu, że nie jestem już tym programem, którym zrobił mnie Alan1. Zanim jednak zdążyłem wyrzucić to z siebie, użytkownik przerwał mi.

- W następnym cyklu zostaną publicznie przedstawione aktualizacje systemu. Twoja funkcja również będzie oficjalnie wpisana w strukturę Sieci - powiedział Flynn i ruszył w stronę portalu - Do zobaczenia niedługo przyjacielu.

Idąc do mojej jednostki mieszkalnej mijałem programy świętujące powrót użytkownika. Wystarczyło jednak, że zbliżyłem się do grupy programów a wszystkie rozmowy momentalnie cichły. Nie byłem dla nich mile widzianym towarzyszem. Postanowiłem jak najszybciej dotrzeć do mojej kwatery, starałem się nie patrzeć kogo mijam. Gdy wszedłem do budynku mieszkalnego zatrzymałem się. W przejściu do mojej kwatery stały młode programy ochrony. Ich postawa wręcz emanowała wrogością. Nie wiedziałem co powinienem zrobić, co powiedzieć. Chciałem tylko jak najszybciej wrócić wreszcie do domu i spróbować uporządkować chaos panujący w mojej głowie. Ruszyłem w stronę kwatery. W miarę jak zbliżałem się do programów, młodziki sięgnęli po swoje dyski. Zatrzymałem się zaszokowany.

- Odłóżcie dyski. Nie ma tu zagrożenia wymagającego ich użycia - powiedziałem. Flynn od początku istnienia Sieci nakazał rozwiązywać problemy w sposób jak najmniej destruktywny.

- Ty jesteś zagrożeniem - powiedział młody program, którego kasację oglądałem jako pierwszą.

- Nie jestem...

- Kłamca! - program krzyknął przerywając mi - Cała zdrada CLU i jego reguły administracyjne były możliwe tylko dzięki tobie! Jesteś zdrajcą tak samo jak on!

- Nie miałem na to wpływu. Byłem przeprogramowany tak samo jak wszyscy żołnierze w jego armii.

- Woleliśmy dać się skasować niż przeprogramować!

- Ja nie miałem takiego wyboru... Przepraszam.

- Twoje przeprosiny nic nie zmienią - młode programy zaczęły zbliżać się do mnie, byłem otoczony i już wiedziałem, że ta sytuacja potoczyła sie bardzo źle. Nie taki system chciał stworzyć Flynn.

- _Ale takim go stworzył. Autodestrukcyjnym. Niedoskonałym. Jednak nie wszystkie programy powinny mieć możliwość funkcjonowania w nim_ - myśli, które pojawiły się w mojej głowie przeraziły mnie i wprawiły w osłupienie. Chwila mojego rozproszenia podziałała na młodziki niczym katalizator. Zanim się obejrzałem byłem rozbrojony z rękoma wykręconymi do tyłu.

- Raz zdrajca, zawsze zdrajca! Stanowisz dla Sieci zagrożenie, które musimy wyeliminować. - chłopak zamachnął się swoim dyskiem, moje oprogramowanie bojowe aktywowało się i wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. Nawet z taką przewagą liczebną młodziki nie miały ze mną szans. Kilkanaście mikrocykli później przyciskałem mój odzyskany dysk do gardła lidera zespołu ochrony.

_- Skasuj go! Jest zdegenerowany! Ignoruje wytyczne administracyjne!_ - agresywne komunikaty nie pozwalały mi się skupić. To nie były moje myśli. Ale ciężko było się z nimi nie zgodzić. Żaden w pełni poprawnie działający program nie powinien ignorować instrukcji administracyjnych. Z ogromnym wysiłkiem powstrzymałem chęć skasowania agresywnego młodzika. Natarczywe myśli szalały mi w głowie i czułem, że muszę jak najszybciej dotrzeć do kwatery, żeby nie zrobić czegoś, czego bym potem żałował.

- Wynoście się stąd – powiedziałem. Puściłem chłopaka i ruszyłem w stronę jednostek mieszkalnych.

- Jesteś zdrajcą! - program krzyknął za mną - Słyszysz? Skończysz jak zdrajca!

Młodzik mi groził. Nie odwróciłem się. Dopiero kiedy wszedłem do mojego mieszkania pozwoliłem sobie na powrót do standardowego trybu funkcjonowania. Położyłem się i przywołałem logi sprzed chwili. Oglądając je czułem pogardę do samego siebie.

_- Myślisz, że pozostawienie takich oskarżeń bez odpowiedzi jest najlepszym wyjściem? Robiliśmy to, do czego byliśmy przeznaczeni. Nie możemy przepraszać za nasze istnienie_ - myśli kształtowały się jakby bez udziału mojej woli.

- Nie będę więcej kasować niewinnych programów! - uświadomiłem sobie, że powiedziałem to na głos. Cisza mojego mieszkania stanowiła kontrast do chaosu panującego w moich myślach.

- _A powinieneś. Bo nie minie wiele cykli a te programy staną się winne_ - głos w mojej głowie nie dawał mi spokoju - _Nie tylko ISO potrafią ewoluować. Sieci nie jest już potrzebny bohaterski i prawy Tron. Dobrze wiesz, że on już nie istnieje, jest tylko zdrajcą i egzekutorem. Teraz programy potrzebują kogoś, kto będzie je bronił przed zagrożeniem do jakiego doprowadzą decyzje użytkowników. _

- Nie! - krzyk wyrwał mi się z gardła i poczułem narastającą złość - Nienienienienie! To nie prawda!

Nikt mi nie odpowiedział.

Rozpaczliwie dokonywałem przeglądu struktur mojego oprogramowania. Skanowałem każdy bit kodu szukając przeoczonych przez Flynna fragmentów obcej świadomości, ale znalazłem tylko odwołania do archiwalnych logów. Z przerażeniem uświadomiłem sobie, że naprawdę jestem tylko i wyłącznie sobą. Że moje myśli, są tylko moje.

W następnym cyklu system administracyjny zarejestrował 19 nieautoryzowanych kasacji. Wszystko to były programy siłą włączone do armii CLU i w ostatnich dniach przywrócone do pierwotnych funkcji przez Flynna. Sprawcami był znany mi zespół młodych programów ochrony.

Użytkownik zbagatelizował problem. Dezaktywował młodzików w celu przeglądu oprogramowania, co dodatkowo pogorszyło nastroje w mieście. Programy, które kiedyś służyły CLU były traktowane z pogardą i nieufnością. Mimo to Flynn zarządził przeprowadzenie cyklu aktualizacyjnego bez zmian.

...

Cisza, która zaległa na placu sprawiła, że pierwszy raz od początku istnienia bałem się. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć nieprzyjazne pomruki tłumu. Przez przybierający na sile odgłos niezadowolenia przebijały się pojedyncze słowa: zdrajca, morderca...

- _Miałem rację, stary przyjacielu. Jak widzisz, od początku miałem rację_ - czułem jego chłodną satysfakcję. Nie chciałem tego, ale był przy mnie i miał rację.

Sieć potrzebowała swojego prawdziwego bohatera. Ale ja już nim nie byłem.

Nagle ktoś w tłumie zaczął skandować imię. Inne głosy przyłączały się do okrzyku.

- Rinzler! Rinzler! Rinzler!


End file.
